Harry Potter et le secret de l'Avatar
by MaximeLewis
Summary: Un beau matin d'été comme les autres, Harry se réveille. Mais ce coup ci avec un nouveau membre de famille. Un membre de plus, peu commun...
1. Chapitre1:Le Cadeau d'Anniversaire

**La revenante :**

Ben, voilà ! Max c'est défoulé sur Harry ! (le pauvre… il a bien mérité ses vacances d'hiver… mdr !) En espérant que cela vous plaise ! Voici le premier chapitre…

Le cadeau d'anniversaire :

Par un après midi d'été, le jeune Harry Potter réceptionnait avec une déception grandissante ses cadeaux d'anniversaire. 16 ans. 16 ans mais condamné à rester enfermé le reste de l'été dans cette affame maison. Malgré que la situation avec son oncle et sa tante se soit arrangée depuis que Pétunia a reçut une beuglante, l'ambiance reste pesante. Sans doute est-ce aussi pour lui, le fait de savoir que cette maison est son seul refuge. Puisque la dernière personne de son sang est sa tante, il est donc contraint à vivre sous ce toit. C'est le seul sur toute la planète ou il est encore en sécurité… A cette pensée maladive, il n'eut pas le courage de lire les lettres de ses amis. Jalousant Ron et Hermione de pouvoir courir dehors dans l'agréable jardin du Terrier. Rageusement, il se décidait tout de même à prendre de leur nouvelle lorsqu'un immense hibou recommandé de Poudlard atterrit dans sa chambre, apparemment exténué. A sa patte une lettre portant le cachet de Dumbledore. Intrigué, il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. Trois feuille la constituait et avant même de lire la lettre ses yeux s'arrêtèrent comme figé sur les deux autres parchemins. Sur le premier il lit, imprimé en grosses lettres gothiques cet extrait de naissance, « Potter » Avec en dessous un joli prénom féminin « Altaïs ». La sœur de son père… Sa tante. Puis aussi, cet autre extrait qui est celui qui confirme le parrainage de Harry par Sirius. En bas du parchemin, aux cotés de la signature de Black se trouvait celle de sa tante… Les larmes aux yeux, de rage et d'espoir il entreprit de lire la lettre de Dumbledore.

**Cher Harry,**

Je me rend compte que la nouvelle que je vais aujourd'hui t'annoncer vas te ravir autant que raviver les vieilles rancœurs de cette vie que chacun t'apprend au fur et à mesure et dont tu ne connaît qu'une infime partie. Les papiers qui accompagnent ma lettre vont te donner déjà quelques réponses. J'ai réussit à contacter ta Tante grâce à un contact a moi, qu'elle rentrait en Angleterre. Elle été passée pour morte mais c'était ton père qui avait souhaité qu'elle se protége de Voldemort. Elle avait des ordres bien précis de plus donné par le ministère de la magie est était partie en France afin de protéger un éminent personnage. Demain elle viendra te chercher. C'est une femme exceptionnelle avec qui tu t'entendra à coups sûrs. J'ai pensé qu'elle été le mieux placée que moi pour te raconter tout ce qu'elle sait. Après tout, comme tu me l'as fait comprendre à juste cause…

**Tu as le droit de savoir.**

**Ton ami.**

**Dumbledore.**

Encore secoué Harry laissa tomber la lettre et commença à préparer ses affaires avec empressement. Après tout il ne s'est jamais sentit bien ici, Et ça ne peut pas être pire ailleurs… Avec appréhension il est descendu prévenir Vernon et Pétunia de la venue de la sœur de son père. Pétunia devient blanche comme neige. « Vernon ! On ne peux pas laisser cette mijaurée emmener notre petit Harry ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Jamais je ne confierais mon neveu à une femme pareille !

-Vous connaissiez ma tante !

-Elle devait être… MORTE !

-Pétunia ! On ne l'a connu que adolescente !

-Justement ! C'était déjà un monstre ! Comment peut-elle être devenue quelqu'un de mieux aujourd'hui !

-Allons Pétunia ! Nous allons enfin nous débarrasser de ce petit avorton ! Si les sorciers en veulent ! Alors qu'il le prenne ! Il a déjà fait assez de mal à tout le monde ! Et notamment à mon fils adoré !

-Tu as sans doute raison Vernon mais on pourrait sans doute récupérer de l'argent si on fait jouer les tribunaux….

-Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée en effet, nous avons bien le droit à un dédommagement pour tout ce que l'on a fait pour lui…

Harry se tu. Sidéré par la perversité de la sœur de sa propre mère… Un peu inquiet, car il sait par expérience que les Dursley sont capables de tout, il s'est glissé dans ses draps et a eut un sacré mal à s'endormir convenablement et son sommeil fut plutôt agité, n'étant en vérité même pas sûr que cette femme veule bien l'emmener avec elle et si c'est réellement pour cela qu'elle vient.

La sonnette de la porte retentie à 10 h le matin, en plein pendant le petit déjeuner du samedi matin, chez les Dursley. Pétunia fit la grimace en regardant par la fenêtre et s'écria : « VERNNNOOONNN ! Viens voir ! Ces gens sont vraiment des monstres ! » l'oncle Vernon passe lui aussi son nez derrière les rideaux et écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Harry eut soudain un peu peur de l'apparence que sa marraine puisse avoir. « Raison de plus pour nous débarrasser de lui ! Et les ennuis s'arrêteront pour nous !

-Tu as raison !

Ils se précipitèrent tous les deux à la porte d'entrée et ouvrirent en pyjama, robe de chambre, Pétunia des bigoudis pleins la tête. Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer lorsqu'il pensa que rien ne pouvait pourtant être plus affreux que Pétunia en bigoudis, un samedi matin. Une voix cristalline s'est élevée du hall de la petite maison bourgeoise du 4 Privet Drive. « Hé bien Pétunia ! On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme !

-C… Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'es pas vieillit ! Ils t'ont ressuscitée ou quoi ?

-Je ne suis jamais morte enfin ! C'était pour me protéger que James a fait croire cela.

-Et tu reviens seulement MAINTENANT pour t'occuper de ton neveu ! Cela fait des années qu'il nous encombre ! Il était temps !

-J'avais des obligations et en vérité… On m'a dit que mon neveu était heureux. Et cela venait de votre part Pétunia à Dumbledore. Il vous faisait confiance et je viens juste d'apprendre la situation de sa bouche. Je suis prête à emmener Harry… Si celui ci est d'accord bien sûr…

-Bien sûr qu'il est d'accord !

Harry s'est laissé traîné du coin où il était caché jusque dehors avec sa valise. L'oncle Vernon claqua la porte et l'on entendit plutôt clairement un immense soupir de soulagement. Harry releva les yeux de tous ses 16 ans vers sa marraine dont il n'avait pas aperçut grand chose. Et fut surpris de voir une adolescente pas beaucoup plus vieille que lui, et fort jolie. Il se redressa et sourit tout de même. Il l'a dépassait largement car durant l'été il avait beaucoup grandis. Les cheveux roux, coupés au dessus des épaules et bouclés un peu comme ceux de Ginny Weasley, et de grands yeux aussi vert que les siens. Enfin voilà quelqu'un de bien vivant dans lequel il pouvait se reconnaître. Les deux émeraudes posées sur lui avec joie devenaient humides. « Harry… » Les lèvres généreuse de sa marraine se tordirent un peu, tentant de résister à la faiblesse du sanglot pour finir par former un sourire éblouissant. Harry fut complètement séduit par… « cette femme » comme le dit si bien Dumbledore… Il n'eut plus du tout envie de lui faire ressentir l'aigreur de toutes les années qu'il a passé en compagnie de ses bourreaux… Toutes ces années qu'il aurait put passer avec elle.« Qu'est-ce que tu as grandis ! » Elle s'est jeté dans ses bras. « Me pardonneras tu ?

-De quoi ?

-De ne pas m'être occupée de toi plut tôt ?

-Bien sûr que oui… Vous êtes venue me chercher c'est le principal…

-J'ai eut beaucoup de mal à obtenir ta garde. Mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas la réticence de ces gens qui m'inquiétait… Le ministère ne voulait pas que en tant qu'Auror, que je m'occupe de toi. Mais à présent que tu es grand ils ont enfin accepté.

-Vous aviez déjà tenté d'avoir ma garde ?

-Oui. S'il te plait Harry ! Ne me vouvoie pas ! J'ai l'air d'avoir ton âge !

-Oui… Ce… Ça fait bizarre…

-Je te l'accorde… En année humaine j'ai 32 ans. Mais j'ai été mordue par une harpie pendant ma fuite par une forêt. Et depuis je ne vieillit plus…

-Une harpie ! J'ai entendu dire que c'était mortel !

-Ça l'est pour la majorité des gens et on le dit pour ne pas qu'ils prennent de risque mais en vérité le poison a un effet différent sur chaque personne… Alors voilà, j'ai l'air d'avoir ton âge… Et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux car mon esprit ne vieillit pas non plus. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu était encore tout petit comme ça…

Harry s'écarta doucement de sa tante. Quel étrange personnage… Une Auror de 32 ans, qui en a en vérité toujours 17 et qui est de plus, incroyablement stupéfiante. Il se rendit compte en la voyant se rendre vers sa voiture de la jeunesse d'Altaïs. Habillée d'un jean déchiré recouvert d'un grand jupon bohémien et d'une tunique de lin colorée d'un violet sombre décorée d'un immense soleil rouge. Dépassant de ses cheveux relativement courts, une tresse partant de sa nuque descendait sur son épaule dénudée par sa tunique trop grande. Des petites lunettes sur le nez lui donnait vraiment un air déluré et mystérieux. La voiture était un vieux modèle français sans plus aucune valeur. La banquette arrière était largement occupée (du sol jusqu'au plafond) de sac de valises de cartons et de petits meubles casés jusque dans le coffre maintenu fermé avec des tendeurs.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil désespéré à sa valise et à la cage de Hedwige, se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir faire pour les mettre dans le véhicule. Elle regarda autour d'elle, se baissa sur les bagages et chuchota à la valise une formule magique. Celle-ci rétrécie à vue d'œil. « Tiens ! Met la dans ta poche Harry ! La cage je peux la coincer entre nos sièges… » Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire mais restait étrangement fasciné par chaque geste de la jeune fille. « C'est une voiture volante ?

-Oui, mais la distance ne sera pas très longue alors on n'aura pas besoin de ses pouvoirs…

-Altaïs ?

-Mmmm ?

-On va où ?

-Tu vas sûrement être heureux de l'apprendre ! On va voir tes amis à l'Ordre… C'est là bas que je commencé à mettre mes affaires. En attendant de trouver mieux. J'ai du mal à trouver une agence immobilière, même magique qui veuille bien s'occuper de moi, et encore moins des propriétaire qui me font confiance. Malgré mon certificat de l'hôpital qui prouve que j'ai 32 ans.

-Comment vont Ron et Hermione ?

-Très bien ! Mais apparemment Molly a du une fois de plus leurs confisquer leurs oreilles à rallonges que ses jumeaux leurs avaient laissés… J'avoue que ça m'a beaucoup fait rire… C'est plutôt ingénieux… Installe toi !

Dit-elle après avoir bourré dans la boite à gants déjà pleine, le bazar qui traînait sur le siège avant passager. Elle soupira une main sur le volant et s'alluma une cigarette dans un claquement de doigts. Après avoir entrouvert la fenêtre et cracher une bouffée elle tendit à Harry un petit paquet. « Je crois savoir que c'était hier ton anniversaire… C'est pas grand chose mais je pense que ça te fera très plaisir… » Il arracha impatiemment l'emballage avec des petits cadeaux qui gigotent dessus pour découvrir un vieux cadre poussiéreux avec derrière le verre une photo… Il se trouve au milieux, entouré de ses parents et derrière eux, Sirius et Altaïs. « C'était le jour de ton baptême… Sirius était déjà recherché, j'allais partir d'un moment à l'autre et James et Lily avaient refusé de s'enfuir avec moi comme je leur ais proposé quand James m'a obligée à partir…

-Sirius… J'aurais voulut qu'il soit là pour te revoir…

-Moi aussi Harry.

-Vous étiez proche ?

-Assez oui. J'étais la meilleure amie de Lily, c'est pourquoi une fois que ton père est sortie avec elle, j'ai très vite rencontré Sirius… C'est un homme très bien.

-C'était…

-Non, C'est. Parce que pour moi il sera toujours le même. Mort, ou vivant. Aller On est partit ! Les autres vont s'inquiéter !

Harry observait avec un soulagement mélancolique la route qui l'éloignait de ce foyer qui ne l'avait jamais accepté comme il était. De plus, j'avais il n'avait eut le droit de monter à l'avant de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et il se sentit soudain important. La douce odeur de menthe des cigarettes de sa tante flottaient dans la voiture et son regard s'est posé sur le paquet… « Mon père fumait ça aussi non ? Je l'ais vu sur une photo dans un album d'eux que l'on m'a offert…

-Oui en effet. Et c'est aussi grâce à lui que je n'arrive plus à me séparer de ces cochonneries… Bien sûr je pourrais procéder à un sortilège mais elles me rassurent ces cigarettes.

-Je peux ?

-Tu peux quoi ? En fumer une ?

-Oui.

-Tu fumes déjà toi ? (enfin ce n'est pas à moi de te faire des commentaires mais tout de même…)

-Non je n'ais jamais essayé.

-Je te déconseille alors. On ne s'est jamais quand on devient accro à ces trucs là…

-Alors je peux ?

-Je t'aurais prévenue mais vas-y.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

Il avait déjà vu Dudley fumer en cachette et à vrai dire, entre ses deux grosses lèvres grasses cela ne lui avait jamais parut attirant ni même curieux, mais de sentir cette odeur qui planait sur l'album dans la voiture et de voir Altaïs une fumer de se mains féminines lui avait soudain donner une curieuse volonté… Savoir ce que c'était. Par pour faire comme les autres. Mais pour faire comme son père. Et il avait aussi pensé que Altaïs le contredirait immédiatement comme devrait le faire chaque parents ou tuteurs soucieux de la santé de son protégé. Sa main s'est avancée vers le paquet, tiré une cigarette et cherchait des yeux le briquet. Altaïs lui fit un signe de la main afin qu'il tourne le visage vers elle, lâcha le volant d'une main, et claqua dans ses doigts, une flamme jaillit de son pouce et Harry passa la cigarette à l'intérieur, le filtre en bouche. « Tire légèrement dessus… » Le bout rougit et Harry reçut en plein poumons la vague de fumée.. Le rire clair de sa marraine s'est élevé dans la voiture. Si entraînant qu'il rit aussi. « Vas-y mollo ! Sinon tu vas t'étouffer mon cœur ! » De sa propre cigarette elle lui montra. « Ne te force pas à respirer toute la fumée comme ça… ça viendra tout seul au fur et à mesure ça… Même si je souhaite que tu ne recommence pas…

-Mais je n'aurais qu'a pratiquer un sort !

-Tu pourrais… De toute façon c'est ce que je finirais par faire si tu ne fais pas attention à ta santé ! Une cigarette n'a jamais fait de mal à personne mais 5 par jour comme moi… C'est une autre histoire.

-J'aime bien ce goût… Et surtout l'odeur.

-Voilà qui m'avance bien d'avoir cédé !

Sourit-elle toujours aussi sincèrement, elle s'arrête devant Dumbledore, habillé en moldu sur le trottoir, qui les attend afin de les aider à trouver le 12 Square Grimmaud. « Bonjour professeur !

-Altaïs ! Je le confie et vous le faîte fumer !

-Professeur ! Je suis marraine et son tuteur, pas sa mère ni sa volonté…

-Vous n'avez pas tord mais l'avez vous seulement prévenu !

-Bien sûr mon ami voyons… J'en suis déjà moi même assez mal aujourd'hui.

Harry s'approche du directeur « merci pour tout… » puis il pénètre dans la maison désormais visible. Dumbledore se retourne effaré parce cet espèce de charisme qu'il porte de plus en plus en lui et ce mystère, cette maturité étrange et soudaine qui s'empare peu à peu du jeune homme. Altaïs le suivit de près et à peine eu telle posé un pied dans la maison qu'un cri strident retentit. « HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! LE DEMON ! LE DEMON ! QU'ELLE SORTE ! JE NE SAURAIS LA SUPPORTER DANS MA MAISON ! » C'était le portait de Madame Black, qui étais rentré dans une colère comme personne ici ne l'avait jamais vu. En plus de se boucher les oreilles, tous furent prit d'effrois car l'on aurait put croire qu'elle allait s'extirper du tableau… Tranquillement, Altaïs s'en approcha. Et lui souffla sa fumée au visage. La vieille sorcière sembla encore plus courroucée mais s'arrêta de crier net. Elle s'adressa à la jeune fille en vociférant : « Sors d'ici ! tu n'as jamais été la bienvenue ! Sors je te dis ! Tu as tué mon fils !

-Attention à ce que tu dis où je prendrais un malin plaisir à faire ce que je rêve de faire depuis des années… Te faire brûler vive… /La sorcière se tordit dans un rire à vous glacer les os/

-Tu ne peux rien contre ce portrait petite… DEBUTANTE ! Je l'ais moins même ensorcelé !

-La débutante à passé le stade apprenti vois tu… Et c'est ton fils lui même qui m'a donné de quoi te faire taire… /Une énorme boule de feu jaillit de la main de la jeune marraine de Harry. Il fut si étonné qu'il en fit un pas en arrière…/

La mère de Sirius ferma sa bouche comme celle d'un poisson. Courroucée mai tenue sous menace. « Bien ! Voilà une bonne chose de faîte ! » A cet instant, Molly parut hors de la cuisine, tout simplement ébahie par l'exploit d'Altaïs. Quelques embrassades heureuses plus tard, Dumbledore il demanda d'aller chercher Ron et Hermione qui s'étaient eux aussi sûrement barricadés et bouché les oreilles après un tel vacarme, pendant qu'eux même les attendraient dans la salle à manger. Ils ne tardèrent pas à descendre en faisant presque le même vacarme assourdissant que la vieille Black. « Harry ! » Ce fut un bonjour en cœur et un espèce de torpeur à la vue d'Altaïs… « Les amis… /Dit Harry tout sourire/ Je vous présente Altaïs ! C'est ma tante… La sœur de mon père… Al, Ron et Hermione » Devant leur état béat, il se retourna vers Al, aussi perplexe que lui, alors que Dumbledore souriait. « Ben quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas content pour moi ?

-On nous avait prévenu pour ta tante Harry/réplique Ron/

-Mais on ne nous avait pas prévenu qu'elle était si jeune… /ajoute Hermione./

-Et qu'elle devait avoir notre âge… /termine Ron./

-Bien ! Puisque les présentation sont faîtes, je vais vous exposer ce que l'Ordre a décidé pour votre cas les jeunes… Le danger que vous encourez est si grand que je pensais au début vous garder à l'écart de la scolarité le temps que tout cela se calme. Mais tous les jeunes de Poudlard ont besoin de vous ! Ensuite, Voldemort ne vous cherchera nul part ailleurs. Tandis que si vous restez caché, il saura que quelque chose s'organise… Altaïs, qui, grand merci a garder son apparence d'adolescente va vous accompagner secrètement et saura votre garde du corps… Elle vous accompagnera donc cet après midi au Chemin de Traverse afin que vous fassiez vos achats de rentrée… Vous lui prêterez une de vos listes afin qu'elle fassent les même achats que vous. J'ai encore un pouvoir sur Poudlard assez conséquent et son inscription à l'école est déjà faîte… Continuez donc a apprendre aux élèves de Poudlard comment se défendre.. Il en joue de votre survie à tous…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de la jeune tata qui décidément adore fumer au volant, et montèrent bizarrement tous à l'intérieur. « Oh ! Oui j'ai fait transplaner mes affaires à l'intérieur… » sourit-elle. Hermione était montée fièrement à l'avant de la deux chevaux. « Bon ! J'espère ne pas être trop rouillée pour l'école !

-Mais non ! Et puis ça fait plaisir de voir une adulte comme vous assise dans nos rangs !

-Hermione tu commences mal !

-Comment ça ?

-Tu m'as vouvoyé ! Désolée d'insister mais je trouve ça complètement ridicule ! Si vous saviez… Ce que je disais à Harry tout à l'heure… Mais… Quand l'on dit que je n'ais pas vieillit c'est… Que j'ai vraiment VRAIMENT pas vieillit ! Alors vous forcer pas à vouvoyer une amie… D'accord ?

-C'est vrai ? Vous ne offrirez une bierraubeurre alors !

-RON !

-Tu nous offriras une bierraubeurre s'il te plait Al !

-Je préfère ça ! No Problem c'est ok !

Lorsqu'il arrivèrent au Chemin de Traverse, Altaïs leurs conseilla de commencer leur courses, confia son porte monnaie à Hermione en lui demandant de faire ses achats à sa place. « J'ai une petite course à faire… » Sourit-elle avant de se diriger vers un salon de coiffure. Le sorcier coiffeur, lui posa des questions sur ce qu'elle voulait pendant une bonne demie heure ; agita sa baguette au dessus de la tête de la jeune femme et prononça une formule magique. Des étincelles jaillirent de la baguette, entourèrent son visage et ses belles boucles rousses disparurent pour laisser place à une coupe courte et ébouriffée, très actuelle, lui donnant un petit air garçonnet plutôt mutin mais…. Mais quand Harry l'aperçut, assis sur le banc public où ils avaient décidés de se retrouver, il crut qu'il allait pleurer. Elle était si belle avec ses petites boucles…. Elle n'était pas brune comme son père mais rousse comme sa grand-mère et aussi Ginny Weasley. Et il avait toujours trouvé magnifique les boucles rousses des jeunes filles. « Harry ! Ne soit pas déçut ! Mais… Il le fallait, pour que je ne sois pas reconnue justement à Poudlard…

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi IL FAUT ? Pourquoi IL FAUT TOUJOURS ! ET SI IL NE FALLAIT PAS ! HEIN ! POUR CHANGER ! RIEN QUE CINQ BONNES PUTAIN DE MINUTES POUR CHANGER !

Le regard de Harry trahissait un profond ras le bol… A la limite des larmes, ses gestes étaient devenus découpés, il tremblait, se mordait la lèvre, s'en voulait, mais avait besoin d'exploser c'était clair… La voix calme et enjouée d'Altaïs devint soudain aussi peu assurée que celle de son neveu.

-CALME TOI ! Fais attention Harry ! Je cris plus fort que toi ! Je sais que tout ces évènements te trouble ! Je SAIS que tu ne voudrais pas être dans la peau d'Harry Potter ! Je SAIS que tu voudrais avoir des parents, des frère, des sœurs… Un parrain… Une qui si possible n'ais pas l'air d'une gamine ! Mais on ne peut rien y faire mon chéri… On ne choisit pas sa destinée plus que le reste. Je peux paraître chanceuse mon cœur mais… Moi j'aimerais avoir l'air d'une femme de 32 ans. Et pourtant… Nombre de femmes aujourd'hui aimerait être à ma place. Avoir garder leur jeunesse… Profiter de leur sois disant jeunesse… Comme nombre des gamins qui t'entourent à Poudlard voudrait avoir une vie trépidante et aussi ton courage… Même si tu leur céderais volontiers, tu dois t'accepter Harry. Personne ne peut prendre cette place qui t'es dévolue car TU ES HARRY. Et rien ne serait pareil si s'en était autrement.

Il regarde sa tante avec des tremblements. Il craque. Et il l'a trouvé soudain tellement mûre, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut affirmer… Sans doute, n'a t'elle pas la même maturité que les autres mais elle n'était pas aussi adolescente qu'eux… Il l'a sentit. « Aller ! Je vous l'offre cette bière ! » s'écrit-elle en prenant une bouffée d'air cachant un certain malaise et frappant l'épaule d'un Ron un peu fébrile. Elle récupère ses achats que Ron portait pour Hermione… « Merci toi ! » Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le chemin du retour. Le mur de l'arrière cour du « Chaudron Baveur » s'ouvrit sous leur pas pour laisser passer ados et paquets. En se refermant, derrière eux, il scellait sans le savoir, un tournant décisif dans chacun de leur destin.


	2. Chapitre2:Elfe, bohémienne, Lapin Et

**Elfe, Bohémienne, Lapin Et Demoiselle Au Corset Rouge :**

Le dernier jour des vacances tombait doucement. Harry était un peu mélancolique mais s'était résolu à quitter la maison de Sirius au plus vite. Il se sentait toujours aussi responsable de sa mort et ressentait envers Bellatrix Lestrange une haine grandissante. Son estomac se noua à cette pensée. « Je la tuerais… » murmura t'il pensant ne pas avoir été entendu. Cependant, Ginny Weasley qui ne dormais pas non plus, entendit clairement cette menace. « Harry ? » Le jeune adolescent sursauta vivement. « Ginny ? Que fait tu debout à une heure pareille ? On se lève tôt demain…

Je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir. Et je crois que Altaïs non plus. Elle est en bas avec Rogue.

A vrai dire, je n'ais pas l'impression qu'elle dorme beaucoup…

Je l'aime beaucoup ta tante Harry ! Elle est très sympa ! Tu dois être heureux.

Oui très… De savoir qu'elle ne me quittera pas je le suis encore plus.

ça ne te fait pas un peu étrange quand même son apparence physique ?

/Harry émit un petit rire./ Si ! J'ai plus l'impression d'une meilleure amie ou d'une grande sœur que d'un tante ! Rien à voir avec Pétunia. /La comparaison était en effet ridicule./

Je suis très contente de parler avec toi Harry. D'habitude tu m'ignore, un peu comme Ron… J'ai grandit tu sais…

Intrigué par cette réflexion il tourna vivement son regard vers Ginny. Il s'en voulut soudain de ne pas avoir remarqué avant qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait sauvé pendant sa 2nd année. Son visage constellé de tâches de rousseur s'était affiné et allongé, elle n'était plus aussi petite et son sourire avait soudain un petit quelque chose de malicieux. Ginny n'avait plus 11 ans. Elle en avait 15. « C'est vrai… Je suis désolé… Je…

Merci. Bonne nuit. Et essais de ne pas trop penser à Bellatrix.

Elle rebroussa chemin dans sa chemise de nuit blanche qui lui donnait l'impression de flotter. Harry s'insulta intérieurement et décida de descendre boire un verre d'eau avant de se coucher à son tour. Il passa devant le portrait de Mme Black avec précaution et descendit dans la salle adjacente à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, Rogue et Altaïs s'arrêtèrent net. « Harry ? Mon chéri pourquoi tu n'es pas couché ?

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

Bonsoir Mr Potter…

Bonsoir. /répondit Harry à Rogue sur un ton de défi./

La discussion que le professeur entretenait avec sa tante lui semblait louche. Harry l'avait entendue monter la voix en descendant dans la salle… « Que se passe t'il ? » demanda le jeune sorcier en toisant les « adultes ». Sa tante baissa la tête et ne trouva rien de mieux que de s'allumer une cigarette de façon fébrile. « Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous prévenir que vous continuerez de suivre des cours d'occlumancie avec moi dès la rentrée. Et nous allons changer de méthode puisque j'ai l'impression de vous êtes une forte tête…

Severus s'il te plait… /supplia Altaïs, déjà exaspérée par le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à tenir./

Votre tante m'a fait part de sa déception par le fait que je vous traitais de façon injuste… Je vous traite comme je pense qu'il est bon de le faire. Vous vous prenez pour un héros ! Ce que vous n'êtes pas ! Si vous aviez mieux suivis mes cours, vous n'auriez pas volé au secours de votre parrain comme un imbécile…. Et sans doute serait-il encore parmi nous bien que ce ne soit pas moi qui le regrette !

CLAC ! Altaïs avait giflé Rogue, plutôt violemment. « Moi qui pensait que ce genre de rancune s'était effacée entre nous Severus ! Tu peux être sûr que je ne retiendrais pas Harry… » répliqua t'elle en s'éclipsant les larmes aux yeux. Mais, même si Harry serrait les dents, toute l'aversion de Rogue lui avait glissé dessus. Il s'était déjà insulté lui même de tout cela et rien n'avait pourtant changé. « Je ne suis pas responsable de ce qui vous es arrivé au collège… Encore moins de ce que mon père a fait. J'ai eu peur pour quelqu'un que j'aimais par dessus tout. Mais je n'ais rien voulut prouver. Je n'ais aucune fierté des « exploits » qu'on m'attribue. Je ne suis pas SATISFAIT comme l'était James a une certaine époque. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour échanger ma place avec qui voudra… Ensuite je ne vois pas comment je peux apprendre avec vous quoi que ce soit si vous avez déjà décidé depuis le début que je ne suis qu'un sale con. » Sur ce il s'est levé et regagna l'étage, laissant le professeur de potions seul avec sa haine.

Le lendemain Molly réveillait toute la maisonnée avec ses « LE PETIT DEJEUNER EST PRET ! LEVEZ VOUS VOUS ALLEZ ETRE EN RETARD ! » Altaïs étais déjà debout lorsqu' Harry s'asseyait à table devant ses pancakes. Molly la réprimandait d'avoir fumé déjà trois cigarette dans l'heure. « Mais Molly ! ça me stresse cette rentrée ! Si on me reconnaissait ! Severus m'a reconnue tout de suite pourquoi pas d'autre !

Ce sont les enfants de nos anciens camarades qui sont actuellement à l'école Altaïs ! Et tu étais considérée comme morte ! Même Harry n'étais aps au courant de ton existence malgré tout ce que l'on pensait ! Ensuite… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que pour Severus c'est… particulier.

Ok ! Ok d'accord…

Elle déposa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, continuant de marcher dans tous les sens et Molly en profita pour faire disparaître son paquet. Prêt avant les autres, Harry a décidé rendre visite à Buck avant de partir, en lui offrant quelques cadavres de musaraignes ramenées fièrement en trophée par Hedwige. Il en profita pour réexaminé la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black et y examina le petit trou qui représentait Sirius. Mais s'aperçut qu'il y en avait un deuxième à ses cotés. La voix de Molly le tira dans sa rêverie et il rejoignit la voiture magique ou s'entassait déjà neuf personnes. Après avoir placé ses bagages dans un coffre aussi grand qu'une caverne.

Arrivé sur le quai 9 ¾ , Harry se rendit soudain compte de l'impact des événements précédents. Les parents et les élèves les regardaient étrangement, murmuraient, baissaient les yeux, les ignoraient… Lorsque l'escorte est arrivée devant l'une des nombreuses entrées du train, l'ambiance était lourde. Les estomacs noués. Chacun savait qu'il pouvait se passer beaucoup d'horribles choses qu'on ne pourrait pas forcément empêcher et la peur de la fragilité des situations et des vies prit le dessus. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Altaïs embrassèrent Mr et Mme Weasley, Maugrey Fol Oeil, Tonks et Lupin. « Faîtes attention à vous les enfants… /renifla Molly/ Oh ! Pardonne moi Al !

Ce n'est rien /sourit-elle amusée/

Le Poudlard Express siffla et commença à emporter les élèves vers l'école. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Altaïs trouvèrent enfin un compartiment ou s'installer. S'y trouvait déjà traditionnellement Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. « Harry ! Ron ! J'ai peur… » murmura Ginny. « J'ai un mauvais pressentiment aussi… » ajouta Hermione. « Ça ne va pas les amis ? » Harry se tourna vers Neville. « Ça va… Juste un peu le cafard… Et toi ?

Pas beaucoup mieux en fait.

Neville, je te présente Altaïs Weasley ! C'est une cousine de Ron. Elle était à Beaux Bâtons mais ses parents ont déménagé…

Salut !

Euh… Salut… /fit le jeune homme toujours aussi maladroit et rougissant jusqu'au oreilles./

Ginny eut un petit sourire et le chariot de bonbons arriva juste à temps pour sauver le pauvre Neville. « Malgré tout, cela va me faire très plaisir de retrouver Poudlard comme avant ! Sans ses décrets, et surtout sans cette Ombrage !

Je suis bien d'accord avec toi / répondit Harry à Hermione./ Je vais pouvoir enfin grimper sur mon balai et les réunions de L'AD seront un peu plus simple…

Je ne crois pas /répliqua t'elle/ N'oublis pas qu'a Poudlard, il y a aussi les enfants des Mangemort ! Si tu veux mon avis, il vaudrais mieux qu'on prenne toujours toutes nos précautions…

« _Harry… Je suis complètement d'accord avec Hermione ! Ce serait prendre un risque inconsidéré que de faire devenir vos réunions publiques ! Et puis cela pourra être un jour un avantage pour vous que cela soit resté secret…_ »

Harry regarda étrangement Altaïs. Il venait d'entendre sa voix dans sa propre tête. Elle venait de lui communiquer par la pensée son opinion d'Auror. « _Fais comme si de rien n'était…On va pas avoir une visite particulièrement agréable… Comme tu dois t'y attendre._ » Il tourna vivement la tête vers la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait avec fracas pour laisser place à Malefoy et ses acolytes. Ils profitaient toujours du train pour venir les provoquer, étant donné que les professeurs ne voyagent pas avec eux, ou du moins, pas dans les mêmes compartiments. « Salut Potter ! Tes vacances d'été ont étés plutôt calme à ce qu'il paraît… Ne te repose pas sur tes lauriers surtout… Il se peut que ton année ne soit pas de tout repos… » « Profite bien ! » ajoutait-il avant d'apercevoir quelqu'un dans le couloir et de refermer la porte. « ça je crois qu'on s'y attendait… » déclara calmement Hermione mais sur ton amer.

Après des heures de voyage étrangement calme (l'Ordre pensait que l'attaque du train était d'une forte probabilité.) Les élèves à part les première années montèrent dans les carrosses tirés par des chevaux fantomatiques. Harry, enjoué à la vue des immenses du tour du château, se demandait soudain si… « _Est-ce qu'elle aussi elle peut les voir ?_ » Il a sûrement penser trop fort cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Oui Harry je peux les voir… Luna ne t'as pas mentit et tu n'es pas fou. » lui répondit-elle. Sa voix lui parut soudain très rassurante et protectrice. Il se sentait bien dans le sillage de cette tata peu commune. D'ailleurs il m'aimait pas vraiment se dire qu'elle était sa tante. Car cela lui rappelait toujours Pétunia. Sa marraine… Oui, c'était réellement la désignation qui lui convenait le mieux. Un espèce de substitut de mère mélangé au karma d'une meilleure amie et d'une grande sœur… Il sourit, déjà complètement envoûté par Al qu'il ne connaît que depuis une semaine à peine. Elle semble d'ailleurs préoccupée, ses sourcils froncés et les dents serrées. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de déposer leur affaires dans les dortoirs, Harry, demanda à Altaïs : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous êtes disputé avec Rogue ? Ce n'est pas seulement à cause de moi…

C'est vrai. C'est surtout à cause de ces rancœurs toujours vivaces et aussi de son attachement envers moi. Rogue… Euh… M'aimait beaucoup /explique t'elle avec un sourire toutes dents dehors, assez moqueur, les mains dans son dos comme si elle avait fait une grosse bétise…/

COMMENT ?

Baisse un ton /rit-elle/ C'est du passé. Sais tu ce que c'est un amour non réciproque ?

Oui.

Alors tu sais ce qu'il a put ressentir… On va manger !

Oui ! ajoute Ron ! Je meurs de faim !

Le banquet fut tout simplement extraordinaire, Dumbledore avait vraiment mis les bouchées doubles ! Et le voici qui annoncait que les cours ne commencerons que après demain et qu'un bal masqué surprise serait prévu après mangé. Il a sûrement fait cela pour faire oublier la douloureuse année passée en la compagnie de Ombrage et repartir sur de bonnes bases! Harry croisa le regard de Cho, se demandant si il devait la choisir pour cavalière ou non. Elle rougit en s'en apercevant mais cela ne fit ni chaud ni froid à Harry. Une fois à la salle commune Les élèves de Gryffondor s'étonnèrent de voir le professeurs Mc Gonagall leur demander d'approcher. « Je vais vous demander d'imaginer TRES clairement le déguisement que vous auriez aimé porter ce soir, puis à tour de rôle je vous saupoudrerais de poussière d'illusion afin de faire apparaître votre costume pour la soirée ! » Le professeur avait l'air de rayonner, un petit sourire triomphant se dessinait sur son visage. Elle était visiblement très heureuse de retrouver son directeur. La salle commune se vidait peu à peu, crachant des fées, des princesses, des habits d'époques, des héros éponymes de l'histoire de la sorcellerie. Lorsque vint le tour de Harry, il ne put s'empêcher, de penser très très fort, éducation moldue obligeant, à une tenue de fête digne de ce nom, comme il avait vu tant de gens élégant affublé lors des grandes occasion. Il a toujours trouvé que ces personnes ainsi vêtues dégageaient quelques chose d'impressionnant et voulut essayer. Il se retrouva donc avec sur le dos, un très beau costume noir qui aurait autant put coller pour le rôle d'un agent secret dans un des film d'action que Dudley affectionnait tant, et dont Harry avait caché les cassettes avec délice. Hermione, quand à elle, rêvait depuis toujours de la même chose, des cheveux longs, lisses, flottant, qu'elle puisse enfin coiffer. Lorsque Le professeur MacGonagall l'aspergea de poussière magique, sa robe de sorcier se changea très vite en une magnifique tenue courte légère et brillante couleur vert d'eau, et ses cheveux se déroulèrent d'un seul coup dans son dos. Harry apperçut avec amusement Ron rougir. Celui ci s'était affublé d'une tenue de mousquetaire qui, de couleur bordeaux, allait plutôt bien avec ses tâches de rousseurs. Altaïs, serra fort les paupières pour que son souhait soit exaucé, et sentit sa robe de sorcière noire et informe se resserrer en une superbe robe de bal noire avec un corset rouge vif. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle rejoignit en trottinant doucement sur ses talons, les « jeunes » qui partaient sans elle.

Ron tentait de s'approcher avec prudence d'une Hermione pensive. A son regard perdu, on devinait sans peine a qui elle pensait…Viktor devait lui manquer pour une occasion pareille. Néanmoins, Ron se décida, les oreilles aussi rouges que son pourpoint : « Hum… Heu… Hermione ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que je.. Est-ce que tu ! » La jeune fille émit un large sourire franc et l'aida… beaucoup : « Oui Ron ! Je veux bien être ta cavalière ! » Harry ne pas vraiment garde de la tentative de drague maladroite de son meilleur ami. Il se torturait l'esprit, à savoir, devait-il inviter, cho, Altaïs ou Ginny ? La décision ne fut pas difficile à prendre… Lorsque Cho apparue avec ses grand yeux de lapin larmoyant à l'angle du couloir, Harry plongea sur l'amie la plus proche. Ce fut Altaïs… « Dis donc Harry ? Ce ne serait pas Cho par hasard ? minauda t'elle.

Si.

Je vois… Plutôt mignonne…

Mais qui t'as raconté ça ? Ron ?

Non ! Hermione ! Mais ce n'est pas avec moi que tu devrais danser / répliqua t'elle l'air taquin/ C'est avec Ginny !

Harry se retournait vivement à l'annonce de ce prénom et découvrit Ginny Weasley au bras de Dean Thomas… Il soupira, rassuré. « J'avais oublié qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sortir avec Dean…

Pourtant elle te dévore des yeux…

C'est faux ! C'est du passé ça !

Si tu le dis…

Ne me cherches d'excuses ! J'avais très envie de danser avec toi aussi ! Et puis… Tu es très belle dans cette robe !

Il lui déposa un bisous affectueux sur la joue et se surpris lui même d'être aussi familier avec une si jolie jeune fille, à qui, décidément, il ne donnait pas 32 ans. « Merci…

Comme ça tu auras l'impression de danser avec Papa…

Mais je…

C'est Molly qui m'a raconté que la première fois qu'elle t'as rencontré c'était lors d'un bal où tu dansais avec James… Après il dansait avec Lily….

Je me souviens oui..

Qu'est-ce que Hermione t'as dit d'autres ?

Elle m'a fait rattraper le temps perdu !

Oh je vois !

Ils pénétrèrent à cet instant dans la grande salle où les étoiles s'étaient comme décrochées du plafond magique pour donner à la pièce une magnifique ambiance. Des instruments de musiques entamèrent tous seuls comme des grands, une valse effrénée pour accueillir les danseurs. « Waa ! C'est tout simplement superbe ! » s'exclama Hermione qui faillit sauter partout, à la façon Altaïs Potter dans ses moments de joie. Ron profita de son exaltation pour se pencher à l'oreille de Harry. « Ta cavalière fais des jaloux mon vieux ! Je suis plutôt fier d'être son cousin… » En effet, les garçons regardaient Altaïs de façon étrange, et les filles, notamment Cho, lui adressaient des regards assassins. Harry dut remarquer que Cho n'était pas seule, mais accompagnée comme c'était prévu par Michael Corner avec quelques autres de ses amies dont Marietta. Dumbledore et Sibylle Trewlaney ouvrirent le bal, déguisé respectivement en dragon et une dame de l'époque baroque. D'ailleurs sa robe ressemblait à une espèce de théière qu'a autre chose… « L'obsession de certains professeurs est à craindre… » soupira intérieurement Altaïs. Altaïs Hermione et Ginny s'amusaient à apprendre la valse à leur maladroits cavaliers, mais l'ambiance étant au bonheur, tout le monde en a rit et cela fut une réelle partie de plaisir. Drago fit sans doute exprès de les bousculer à cet instant, le bras dans la taille de l'éternelle Pansy Parkinson. « Bonsoir Potter ! Tu ne me présentes pas la belle demoiselle au corset rouge ?

Elle peut le faire elle même. Altaïs Weasley… Et vous êtes Mr Malefoy je présume…

Vous êtes de la famille au pouilleux qui se trouve derrière vous ? Cela ne m'étonne donc pas que vous me connaissiez…

C'est exact. Je suis une cousine éloignée.

Je m'incline Weasley, qu'une aussi jolie pièce fasse partie de la collection de famille m'impressionne. Je vais me couvrir ce soir, de peur qu'il se mette à neiger !

Ron voulut réagir mais Altaïs mit son bras en travers de sa route. « Laisse Ron, la méchanceté l'étoufferas… /puis elle lui souffla malicieusement / je peux te le garantir… » Drago, provocateur, reprit sa danse avec sa démone.

Après de longues discussion bien animée autour de du stand du bierraubeurre, ils allèrent tous mettre en pratique leur micro cour de danse. « C'était une bonne idée de la part de Dumbledore de te faire passer pour la cousine de Ron, je n'avais pas fait attention à quel point tu ressemblais à Ginny.

C'est normal Harry ! Les Potter et les Weasley sont réellement cousins éloignés! Toutes les familles de sorciers sont plus ou moins cousines tu sais…

Je ne savais pas ça ! Je veux dire… Pour Ron et nous ! C'est Sirius qui n'as pas été gâté au niveau des cousins !

Je ne te le fais pas dire !

Le bal se termina très tard. Et les élèves regagnèrent peu à peu leurs dortoirs, la fatigue finissant par l'emporter. Sur le chemin qui les menaient à la tour de Gryffondor, Hermione semblait perturbée. Pourtant tout c'était bien passé avec Ron et ils ne s'étaient même pas engueulés. « _Carpaccio_ » murmura Altaïs à la grosse dame qui pivota sur elle même pour les laisser entrer. Ils se souhaitèrent la bonne nuit et montèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Altaïs se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit, en sueur. Elle avait rêvé que quelqu'un l'appelait au loin… De très loin… Ce qui lui permit de constater que Hermione ne se trouvait pas dans son lit. « Hé merde ! J'en étais sûre ! » s'insulta l'Auror en sautant dans son jean avant de prendre une bougie. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est bien partie faire à une heure pareille ! Comme si Dumbledore n'avait pas assez insisté la dangerosité des balades nocturnes même dans le château et surtout non accompagnées ! »


	3. Chapitre3: Rentrée mouvementée en Perspe

**Chapitre 3 : Rentrée mouvementée en Perspective**

En une agréable nuit de Septembre, dans la tour d'un immense château caché par les montagnes écossaises, un jeune homme ne parvenait pas à s'endormir… Assis dans son grand lit à baldaquin, il ressassait les derniers événements de sa vie peu commune.

Contemplant ; depuis longtemps déjà, une vielle photo cornée. C'était la photographie d'un baptême. Le sien… Une jolie femme aux longs cheveux roux, rassemblés en grande tresse le tenait dans ses bras, souriant radieusement aux côtés dans homme bruns et mal coiffé au regard bienveillant. Derrière l'heureux couple se trouvait un autre homme brun, un peu plus grand que le premier qui passait une main dans ses longues mèches noires afin d'en débarrasser son visage fin. C'était un très bel homme, et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer le succès qu'il avait put avoir du temps de sa scolarité. Il avait l'air un peu éméché et souriait de façon étrange et désinvolte à l'amie qui se tenait à coté de lui.

Elle avait l'air beaucoup plus jeune que le reste du groupe, elle était aussi plus petite et son air mutin s'accompagnait d'yeux verts et d'une longue crinière de cheveux flamboyant et ondulés. Altaïs, hormis sa coupe de cheveux, n'avait en effet pas changé. Harry put remarquer avec étonnement, qu'elle ressemblait fort à lui et son père. La forme fine de son visage, ce corps élancé et ses mimiques espiègles. De façon étrange, elle tenait aussi un peu de Lily, n'ayant pourtant pas put avoir grâce à elle ses yeux verts vifs et ses cheveux roux. « Les Weasley » se dit-il. Harry plissa cependant le nez. Il y avait aujourd'hui sur ce visage adolescent un petit quelque chose en plus… Mais quoi ? Une prise de conscience ? Une inquiétude ? Non… En réalité, il manquait quelque chose à ce visage…

L'innocence….

Perdu dans ses réflexions et son observation présente d'un Sirius en pleine santé comme il ne l'a jamais connu, Harry n'entendit pas la personne qui venait de pénétrer discrètement dans le dortoir des garçons….

VLAN !

Les rideaux de son lit s'ouvrirent brusquement. Il sursauta, sa photo lui glissa des mains, il s'empara au plus vite de sa baguette magique et dans le flou que provoquait l'absence de ses lunettes il la pointa sur la première forme distincte venue. Le professeur Mac Gonagall, de qui il était tout près, semblait anxieuse… « Potter… Mettez vos lunettes et suivez moi sans faire de bruit… » Harry s'exécuta. Etonné qu'elle n'ais pas critiqué sa réaction violente et armée. « Que se passe t'il ? » demanda t'il. Mais le professeur ne répondit pas. La robe de chambre mise à l'envers, les cheveux en bataille et les lunettes de traviole… Elle entraîna le jeune homme dans la direction de l'infirmerie. « Dîtes moi ce qu'il se passe ?

-Vous comprendrez bien assez vite Potter.

Ils finirent par pousser la porte de l'infirmerie. A l'intérieur se trouvait déjà Dumbledore, Altaïs, Nymphadora Tonks et deux autres personnages peu communs que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Sur un lit en face d'eux, Hermione semblait inanimée. Elle avait des bleus sur le visage et les bras. Il tourna un regard paniqué vers Altaïs et put remarquer que la lèvre inférieure de sa marraine était ouverte. « Désolé Harry de te réveiller comme ça en pleine nuit mais nous avons cru bon que tu sois là. Après tout, les incidents de cette nuit te concerne en partie. Altaïs s'apprêtait à nous expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Hermione va bien, mais elle est quelque peu… choquée. Permet moi d'abord de te présenter ton nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Nymphadora que tu as sûrement déjà dut croiser Tu-Sais-Où, ainsi que tes nouveaux professeurs de maniement des armes magique ainsi que de haute magie Lloyd Elalhine et Lanada Darkwood. » Le premier geste du directeur s'arrêta sur un personnage de taille moyenne mais d'une présence carrément imposante. Habillé d'une longue robe bleue nuit comme ses yeux, il avait des cheveux d'une longueur incroyable et d'un blanc étonnant. Son visage était si fin et charmant que Harry se demandait encore si il était un réellement un homme, ou plutôt une femme, ou plutôt les deux…. Le professeur lui rendit son salut en s'inclinant respectivement avec un petit sourire amusé. Son acolyte le suivit. Cela ne fit aucun doute, le deuxième professeur était une femme ! Tout ce qu'il y avait de plus… femme.

Elfe… à la peau bleu sombre. Totalement trahie par des formes plus que généreuses… Ce que l'on appellerait communément dans le langage moldu : un canon. Pas d'excuse pour être en retard en cours… « Bonsoir Harry. » _« …/Harry sans voix qui se retient bien gentiment de baver/» _Voici donc la nuit où Harry Potter put affirmer avec une conviction sans égal que les légendes sur les elfes étaient bien fondées.

« Bien… Altaïs ? » concluait Dumbledore en se tournant avec tout son auditoire vers Al. Celle ci était parcourue de légers tremblements. « Albus, j'aimerais qu'on relise encore et encore _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Je vous tient une confiance entière mais ce soir il y avait bien une personne indésirable dans le château, et… Tenant compte des dragons postés devant et le fait que l'on ne peux transplaner dans son enceinte je vois mal comment cette personne a pu entrer… Ni sortir, si c'est le cas… »

Alors qu'elle avançait dans un couloir de l'aile Ouest, un cri retentissant explosa sur les murs. Affolée, Altaïs se précipita vers le bruit et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique avec elle. S'insultant intérieurement elle continua de courir et se trouva nez à nez avec ce qu'elle cherchait lorsque l'allée bifurqua. Hermione était allongée à terre, bras et jambes crispées, des larmes pleins les joues et au dessus d'elle se tenait une immense silhouette noire masquée de blanc.

**Altaïs voulut se jeter sur la jeune fille avant que le sort ne l'atteigne mais c'était trop tard. Une voix caverneuse s'est élevée de la silhouette fantomatique : « _IMPERO !_ » Dans un bond magistral, un grand sourire aux lèvres, la jeune sorcière se jetait dans la vitre la plus proche. Un haut le corps saisit Altaïs qui évita le sort qui lui était destiné par la suite et se jetant à son tour par la fenêtre. **

**Par chance, le toit était presque plat à cet endroit et Hermione ne risquait pas de descendre beaucoup plus bas. Le Mangemort les avait déjà rejoint sur le toit et avançait en ricanant alors que Altaïs, malgré sa petite taille mais toute sa détermination s'employait à lui barrer le chemin. « Tu ne peux rien contre moi petite débutante ! Ton tour viendra après ! » Il la gifla violemment et s'apprêtait à avancer vers Hermione. Altaïs faucha le sorcier de sa jambe et se débrouilla pour se mettre de nouveau entre lui et Hermione alors qu'il se redressait de façon magique, comme tiré par des fils. « Bien ! Comme tu voudras ! C'est donc de toi que je vais m'occuper !**

**-Je ne suis pas bien sûre que vous sachiez à qui vous avez à faire…**

**-Comment ose….**

**Un éclat étrange passa dans le regard d'Altaïs et des voix psalmodiantes s'élevèrent dans l'air comme un chant de mort. A cet instant un gigantesque rideau de feu tomba entre eux deux. Mais Altaïs sursauta au bruit qui se trouvait soudain derrière son dos. Des balais s'étaient posés sur le toit aux cotés d'Hermione et dans sa colère elle faillit leur envoyer une boule de feu mais se ravisa. **

**Elle s'aperçut que ce n'était autre que Nymphadora Tonks, Lloyd Elalhine et Lanada Darkwood. Tous trois de bonnes connaissances. « Et bien Al ! Toujours à te fourrer dans les emmerdes à ce que je voit ! lui lança amicalement Lloyd. Elle sourit mais remarqua que son ennemi venait de disparaître dans un tourbillon de tissus noir. « Fais chier !**

-Et toujours aussi polie… /ajouta Lanada./ Nous devons vite emmener cette petite humaine à l'infirmerie… Elle a l'air plutôt secouée…

-Voilà. /Termina la jeune marraine./ Je ne comprend absolument pas ce qu'il est venu chercher ici et ce que Hermione vient faire là dedans. Mais en tout cas, il se peut fortement que ce ne soit pas un Mangemort particulièrement dangereux, je dirais un débutant. Si il avait voulut nous tuer. Il avait mille et une occasion de le faire. Pourtant lancé le sortilège de Doloris n'est pas une mince à faire… Celui de l'Imperum en revanche est plutôt simple. Je suis sûre et certaine qu'il ne faisait en rien partit de ceux qui ont déjà participé la première fois.

-En êtes vous certaine Altaïs ?

-Quasiment Minerva.

Le professeur rajusta ses petites lunettes sur son nez et se tourna vers ses nouveaux collègues. « Et vous ? Qu'en pensez vous ?

-Je me demande si l'ennemi ne se trouve pas à l'intérieur du château étant donné qu'il est quasi impossible d'y pénétrer sans être vu… /fit remarquer Lanada./ Altaïs ? Crois tu que vous aviez fait garder les entrées secrètes ? Celles qui sont sur la carte… Tu sais ?

-Oui Lanada je connaît ces sorties… /sourit Dumbledore./

-Je ne suis pas contre la théorie de Lanada ! Après tout, Hermione a bien quelque ennemis à Poudlard non /demanda Nymphadora avant de se tourner vers Harry./

-En effet… Euh… Beaucoup de jeunes filles parce qu'elle est sortie avec Viktor Krum et aussi les même que moi, Drago Malefoy le premier.

-Même si je crains le père, je doute que le fils soit aussi intelligent… /ajouta Lloyd./ Du moins d'après Altaïs.

-Sans doute faudrait-il tout de même le surveiller…/renchérit Harry./

-Je ferais un discours demain soir au dîner pour re demander de façon appuyée aux élèves de ne pas se promener seul et encore moins de nuit. Harry, j'aimerais te dire, cette fois ci en tant que directeur, que j'aimerais bien que toi et tes amis, même si je vous sait très révoltés contre les règlements vous vous teniez tranquille pour l'instant.

-Bien monsieur.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde…

-Madame Pomfreh ! J'aimerais rester ici avec Harry nous la surveillerons…

-C'est d'accord. J'ai besoin de repos de toute façon.

Tout le petit monde rassemblé autour du lit de la jeune fille s'évanouie peu à peu de la pièce pour retrouver un sommeil paisible après une nuit aussi mouvementée. « C'est un peu trop étrange… L'année n'a même pas encore réellement commencée. D'ailleurs, le moindre débutant Mangemort n'aurais a mon avis aucun intérêt de s'en prendre à Hermione. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Harry ? » Toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensée, le jeune homme était appuyé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre ouverte. « Harry ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Oui. Moi je connais une bonne raison à cette attaque… Hermione est ma meilleure amie et puis l'année dernière elle aussi à fait des siennes au ministère de la magie. C'est de ma faute si leur vie sont toujours en danger.

-Si tu veux mon avis, quelqu'un comme Voldemort n'est pas réellement du genre à s'attaquer aux amis si il peut s'en prendre directement à la personne concernée. Un véritable mangemort ayant pénétré ce château n'aurait eu qu'un seul objectif… Toi !

-Sans doute…

-Reste à savoir pourquoi cette nigeudouille est sortie de son dortoir à une heure pareille et seule… Une chose est sûre… Quand ce type frappait, il n'y allait pas de main morte…

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Altaïs furent réveillé aux aurores par Madame PomFresh et ses trois plateaux repas. « Bonjour ! Voilà le petit déjeuner. » Hermione elle aussi commençait à émerger, se rendant compte au fur et à mesure de son réveil de ses bleus et de ses courbatures. « Que s'est-il passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas /demande Harry étonné./

-Si mais… Qui était-ce ?

-Aucune idée Hermy… Mais tu va peut-être quand même pouvoir m'éclairer… Pour commencer, que faisais tu dans ce couloir toute seule à une heure pareille ?

-Mais enfin ! C'est Harry qui m'a fait parvenir un message !

-Je n'ais jamais fait ça !

-Pourtant c'est Hedwidge qui me l'a remis hier soir dans la salle commune. Cela disait que tu étais déjà sur place… A la bibliothèque.

-Tu as encore le papier Hermione ?

-Non il s'est consumé juste après que j'ai fini de le lire. Sort de combustion instantanée je suppose.

-As tu seulement supposé que je ne sais pas lancé ce genre de sort ?

-Tu ne sais pas ? Pourtant c'est très pratique pour faire parvenir des messages personnel….

-C'est bien un truc de filles !

-Je vais ouvrir l'œil mais s'il vous plait ! Si vous ne respectez pas mes règles j'aurais bien trop de mal à vous protéger tous les trois ! C'est compris ? J'ai beau être une sorcière je n'ais pas cent mille bras ! Bon appétit….

Sur ces mots quelques peu colériques, Altaïs quitta l'infirmerie d'un pas pressé. Elle n'était pas le moins du monde au courant de la venue de Lloyd et de Lanada au château. Encore moins pour apprendre aux élèves de Poudlard une matière interdite en Angleterre ! Le maniement des armes magiques sont réservés la bas à des sorciers de niveau universitaires et la haute magie, si ce n'est plus dangereuse que la première, n'était pas plus toléré dans les établissements secondaires… Aussi se rendait t'elle d'un pas décidé vers le bureau du directeur. « Tiramisu » Chuchota t'elle à la statue qui lui libera la place. Elle s'engouffra avec autant de conviction dans les escaliers menant au bureau. Elle frappa distinctement à la porte. « Entrez ! » Son regard fut aussi émerveillé que la première fois où elle pénétra dans ce bureau. Les instruments de magie scintillaient de partout, tout aussi brillant qu'avant et elle eut la nette impression de rentrer une fois de plus dans l'entre secrète d'un alchimiste. Sauf que celui ci, semblait de plus en plus faible… « Ah ! Altaïs ! Que désires tu ?

-Savoir comment vous avez fait pour rétablir deux des matières interdites à Poudlard !

-Et bien ma foi, ce n'est pas, de façon bien étonnante d'ailleurs, de mon initiative. Mais de celle du nouveau ministre, convaincu lui que je ne projette pas de monter une armée. Et qui me donne la possibilité d'apprendre à mes élèves à se défendre malgré notre ignorance du temps qui nous reste avant l'apocalypse…

-Vous me semblez bien pessimiste.

-Pas le moins du monde. J'essais juste de me préparer à n'importe qu'elle éventualité…

-Mais, nous allons aussi apprendre à des ennemis à se battre ! Il n'y a pas que des enfants d'innocents dans cette école !

-Sans doute, mais nous sommes en grande majorité, et il faut bien faire des sacrifices. Et puis, nos professeurs seront repérer la marque de la magie noire sur eux… J'en suis persuadé. N'es tu pas heureuse de retrouver tes collèges d'école ?

-Si très ! D'autant que vous n'avez absolument pas mal choisit…

-Je sais m'entourer… Alors ? As tu la moindre idée de ce qui as bien put se passer cette nuit ?

-Je me creuse toujours les méninges. Et j'en arrive vite à deux conclusions. Soit nous avons un sérieux ennemi à l'intérieur de ces murs, soit cet ennemi s'est servis d'un chemin autre que ceux que nous connaissons pour pénétrer le château. Et vous savez aussi bien que moi, que cette éventualité n'est pas improbable. Alors je vais chercher les modes de transports autre que le transplanage pour entrer quelque part. où plutôt je vais y coller mademoiselle Granger. Ça la fera réfléchir…

-Vous ne croyez donc pas à la fanatique jalouse ?

-Pas vraiment. Des beignes, j'en ai pas prit qu'une seule dans ma vie… Mais si celle ci était administrée par une gamine de 17 ans, et bien la demoiselle fais soit de la boxe, soit 80 kilos… Bien… Merci. Je vais vous laissez.

-Bon courage Al ! N'hésite pas à me tenir au courant de façon directe de ce qui se passe…

-C'est retenu.

Pour toute réponse, elle fila retrouver ses anciens camarades de Beaux Bâtons. C'est donc avec un large sourire sur les lèvres qu'elles pénétra leur bureau. Tonks s'y trouvait déjà « Et bien ! ça c'est une sacrée surprise !

-Et nous alors ? Nous t'avons pour élève ça n'ais pas une surprise ! Et en plus, nous apprenons tout de go en nous joignant à Tu-Sais-Quoi que tu es la marraine et la tante du fameux Harry Potter ! Sale cachottière !

-Ben ! C'était secret défense ! Je pouvais pas vous le dire !

-En fait j'étais la seule au courant /renchérit Tonks/ Car je suis la cousine de Sirius Black. On se connaît d'un stage que j'ai fait en France pour les renseignements généraux…

-Alors comme ça le beau brun dont tu nous ressassait constament les oreilles était ce criminel /s'écria aussitôt Lanada/

-Euh… C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué que ça Lan ! ça n'a jamais été un criminel ! A vrai dire le ministère de la mgie vient juste de le retablir… Mais il…. Il a fallut qu'il meurre pour ça.

Un certain tremblement apparu dans la voix d'Altaïs. « Si vous êtes là, je suppose que c'est aussi pour m'aider non ?

-Bien sûr que oui coupine /firent deux voix d'un même ton et une troisième un peu plus discrète (les démonstrations d'affection de Lanada sont loin d'être des plus chaleureuses) /

-Alors il faut que l'on aide et que l'on protège le seul membre qu'il reste de ma famille…

-Tu sais bien que pour ce genre de mission on est toujours partantes !

-hum !

-Je sais Lloyd ! Mais tu va pas me faire chier le féminin l'emporte ce coup-ci merde ! Et pis c'est pas comme si ça te dérangeait !

-C'est vrai… /admit le bel androgyne à sa compagne elfique./ Mais pour ça ma belle va quand même falloir que tu changes de tenue. Je t'ais déjà expliqué que pour faire la classe à de petits anglais aux hormones en folie, ta tenue de combat mini n'était pas la meilleure…

-Jamais dut accepter ce job…. /marmonna t'elle en rejetant en arrière sa chevelure d'un blanc aussi éclatant que celle de son compagnon mais tressée./

C'est avec réticence qu'elle se dirigea vers l'armoire pour se changer. Elle se trimballait en effet en mini short et brassière de cuir affublée d'épée et de poignard aux hanches et aux cuisses et de simples bottes aux pieds. Sans nul doute cela était-il très « pittoresque » à Brocéliande mais se portait avec moins de décence à Poudlard. Altaïs Tonks et Lloyd durent se retourner dans un soupir découragé… « t'as toujours pas réussit à lui inculquer la pudeur à ce que je vois Lloyd…

-Je t'ais toujours dit que je n'étais pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de cours…

-Soit… /soupira Altaïs dans un sourire désabusé mais rassuré de savoir ses amis là… Et de savoir que ses petits protégés allaient apprendre à se défendre avec les meilleurs guerriers Aurors que Beaux Bâtons n'ait jamais formés….


	4. Chapitre 4: 1975 Flach Back

Flash Back Is Back : 

En fin d'été 1975, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, et Peter Pettigrow, prenaient une nouvelle fois la train pour Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie. Seulement, cette année, James ne traversa pas seul la barrière de la voie 9 ¾ . Il poussait un grand chariot avec le double de bagages qu'a l'ordinaire et tenait fermement dans son autre main, celle d'une petite jeune fille. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule et ses grand yeux verts vifs semblaient quelque peu craintif. Une fois sur le quai de la gare, ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le premier wagon venu, où ils y retrouvèrent le reste des maraudeurs, bien calés dans leur compartiment. Ceux ci furent étonnés de voir rentrer après James, une petite rousse l'air débrouillarde. « Désolée miss mais ici c'est déjà plein… Les microbes c'est plus loin ! » s'exclama Pettigrow. « Lâche là Peter ! C'est ma sœur ! Altaïs !

-Ta sœur /s'étonna le reste de la bande d'effrontés/ Depuis quand tu as une sœur /demanda Sirius/

-Je sais qu'elle ne me ressemble pas beaucoup… Hé Al ! Assied toi n'est pas peur.

-Je serais peut-être mieux ailleurs James. Tes amis n'ont pas l'air enchantés que je sois là…

Tous furent estomaqués par la prestance de cette gamine de 11 ans, 35 kg toute mouillée. Sa voix n'avait absolument rien de semblable au reste des première année. Elle semblait… Etrangement différente. « Non Altaïs ne t'inquiète pas ! Assied toi ! Tu veux des Chocogrenouilles ? » lui demanda gentiment Remus en l'attirant à ses côtés et lui tendant son paquet de chocolat. Le trajet fut plutôt agréable. Les amis finirent par accepter très facilement la nouvelle venue et se demandèrent presque pourquoi James ne leur a jamais parlé de cette sœur. « C'est parce que j'ai été longtemps absente, chez nos grand parents. Car nos parents n'avaient pas le temps de s'occuper de moi, et James était trop petit pour le faire. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'aurait pas vraiment plut qu'il le fasse. C'est pas son boulot. » A la fin du voyage Altaïs semblait stressée. « James ? tu crois que les parents m'en voudraient si je n'atterrissait pas à Gryffondor ?

-Ils ne t'en voudront pas voyons ! D'ailleurs Maman n'était pas à Gryffondor tu sais…

-Ce serait bien dommage. Je préférerais être avec vous !

-Nous aussi on préférerait mais c'est au Choixpeau magique de décider /sourit Sirius./

-Oui je sais ! James m'a tout expliqué !

Une fois descendu du train, les bagages des premières années furent pris en charge et Altaïs dut laisser James, Sirius, Remus et Peter afin de monter à l'école en barque. Très impressionnée par l'immensité du château qui se reflétait dans ses grand yeux elle n'était pas aussi peureuse que la majorité des autres élèves de son âge qui tremblaient dans le silence, de timidité. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur les rives du lac, ils furent conduit au château et la cérémonie commença sous les regards des autres élèves.

Altaïs, se trouvant à P dans la liste pouvait patienter un peu. Mais quand vint son tour son estomac fit un bond. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle vient s'asseoir sur le tabouret sous les encouragements de la table des Gryffondor, où James avait sûrement déjà fait passer le message. Rassurée, elle eut un grand sourire pour son frère et le Choixpeau cria sans hésiter le nom de la maison dont elle avait tant envie. Sous les applaudissements des concernés, elle fila s'asseoir aux cotés de Sirius qui lui avait gardé une place entre lui et une autre élève de Gryffondor, de son âge elle aussi. Elle était plus grande qu'elle avec de longs cheveux châtains et piquait du nez dans son assiette, visiblement mal à l'aise. Altaïs ne put s'empêcher d'engager la conversation. « Tu es sûre que ça va ?

-Oui… Très bien merci. /répondit-elle un peu froidement, mais tout de même heureuse que quelqu'un daigne lui adresser la parole./

-Je m'appelle Altaïs Potter ! Et toi ?

-Alexandra Smith !

-Enchantée Alexandra !

-Tu connais déjà du monde ici ?

-Oui… Un peu. /elle se pencha à son oreille/ Le garçon brun devant toi c'est mon frère. Et ensuite ses amis. J'ai hâte de voir nos dortoirs ! Pas toi ?

-Si /sourit-elle enfin avec excitation./ Ce sont des quatrièmes année ? non /rougit-elle/

---------

Les années avaient passées à Poudlard après cette joyeuse arrivée… Altaïs rentrait en quatrième année au collège. Alexandra ne l'avait pas suivie aussi loin. Leur amitié fut courte et sans éclats. Il faut dire que Altaïs attirait un certain respect, qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement demandé, étant donné que celui ci était imposé par son frère et ses amis. Alexandra accepta mal l'image d'Altaïs.

Elle était considérée par la majorité des filles comme la pire rivale de toute l'école… La raison n'était pas très dure à deviner. Altaïs était la sœur de James Potter et la chouchou de ses acolytes, les garçons les plus séduisants de toute l'école. Qui la surportégeait comme une sorte de trésor de sœur qui appartiendrait à toute la bande. Elle s'attirait donc sans mal l'antipathie de beaucoup de filles, sauf celle de Lily Evans, qui avait l'âge de James et de d'autres de ses amies, complètement outrée de la conduite de James envers les autres. C'est ainsi que Lily et Altaïs commencèrent à entretenir une amitié vivace. Cela ne fâchait en aucun cas James qui voyait soudain en Altaïs un moyen de s'approcher de Lily. Cela fâchait par contre Sirius. Dont Altaïs ne parvenait pas à freiner les ardeurs de reconnaissances et de pouvoir. Car, malgré les désagrément que cela lui attirait, elle aimait aveuglement ses garçons qui dans le fond n'avait rien de petits voyous intéressés. James était toujours son grand frère, Sirius, qui à présent habitait chez elle, l'était tout autant, même si leur dispute étaient quelque peu explosives, Peter aimait lui servir de chevalier galant, et Remus, lui la protégeait de loin, plutôt comme une sorte de confident.


End file.
